


Stretching

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy?, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: Your mom is tired of you sleeping around so she sets you up on a blind date. Turns out you already know the amazing guy she’s been raving about and he’s been waiting for you to call.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Plus Size Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Stretching

**Author's Note:**

> @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone on tumblr.

Shaken awake quite harshly, you instinctively pulled the covers over your head to keep the light from enhancing your headache. The material was priced off your hands, the air making you shudder as it hit your bare skin.

Your mom scoffed, opening your closet to pick some clothes for you. Throwing them on top of your stomach, she ordered, “take a shower and get dressed. Quickly.”

You dreaded quick showers after a night out and being woken up when you had stayed up late, and when your mom visited unprompted. In fact, you couldn’t find anything positive about the situation you were in.

She had made herself comfortable in the living room, but as you approached her you saw how angry she was. Two steaming cups rested on the center table — that was a bad sign, your mom only overheated beverages when she was truly furious.

As soon as you sat down, she held a piece of paper in your field of vision. You read an unknown phone number and a very familiar name. Lifting your hand to take the paper from your mom’s grasp, you sighed in exasperation as she not only took the paper away from you but ripped it.

“You can’t continue doing this!”

“Did you really come just to chastise me?”

It had always been hard for her to understand you, too worried about how people would perceive you instead of how you perceived yourself. Your mom herself had prejudices against your lifestyle — well, love life, but you were more than happy with it. You finally had control over who you liked and with who you got sexually involved.

“You’re wasting your life and your time,” your mom repeated the same chastising comment she made every time she saw you. “I can’t continue seeing you ruin everything for a few minutes of… carnal pleasure.”

The fact that she didn’t call it sex amused you yet you kept it to yourself. “Mom, we’ve talked about this.”

“And you still don’t understand,” she stated, picking the cup closer to her. “But I have a solution.”

“I’m not joining a covenant,” you reminded her.

Your mom glared at you from behind her cup, swallowing the liquid loudly as she put down the ceramic. “I know someone who would be perfect for you, and it’s not God.” Her tone shifted, “his name is James, he’s very nice, handsome, and hardworking.”

Her giddiness while speaking about this James guy was alarming. Your taste in people had never matched your mom’s, the way she described him was nice, basic in what anyone wanted in a partner, but the dreamy tone of her voice wasn’t encouraging.

“Give me his number and I might call him,” you opted for saying, not wanting to fight over the same thing for the millionth time.

“No need, your cousin and I set you up for a blind date next Friday.” She smirked, very proud of herself.

The covenant sounded better, honestly. Your mom had the tendency of giving people a tame idea of the kind of person you were, the date was set to be a disaster.

❖︎・・・・・❖︎・・・・・❖︎・・・・・❖︎

You didn’t give your mom details of the first date. She had arranged for the date to be at a restaurant near your workplace so you didn’t have any excuse to not attend.

Your mom’s adamancy in you finding a partner as quickly as possible bothered you, but the idea of having a formal relationship wasn’t bad at all. It was the only reason why you hadn’t fought her on it, maybe she was right and it was time to at least try and give romance another chance.

The restaurant had been packed, as you had imagined it would be. After you were guided to your table, to where your date was already waiting for you, you had to keep yourself from reacting in shock. James wasn’t only handsome but unforgettable. It had taken you a moment to find a way to greet him, you hadn’t been sure if you wanted him to remember you or not seeing as you hadn’t called him again after a one night stand.

Thankfully, he hadn’t shown signs of recognizing you and both of you introduced yourselves as if it was the first time you had met. You were even more thankful for how easy he was to talk to and be around, the phase of getting to know people was always tedious yet he made it not only easy but enjoyable and fun.

At that moment, a few dates later, you were hearing hin rant about how crazy his best friend was driving him, sat in front of him in a booth at a coffee shop. You usually did some work there when you didn’t want to be alone at home and had told him about it through text — he surprised you by saying he would meet you there and arrived fifteen minutes later or so.

Upon giving you a coffee refill, the waiter placed a slice of cake on the table. “On the house, ma’am,” he said, cheekily smiling at you.

James sighed heavily in front of you. Clearing your throat, you acknowledged the server, “thank you, Benny.”

The waiter bowed, looking straight at your cleavage as he retreated. Your date took a gulp of coffee. Putting the cup down more loudly than he intended, James shifted on his seat.

“Does that happen often? Because It’s the second time today.”

Your brow twitched in confusion, “second time of what?”

“That he flirts with you.”

“Not every person who acts friendly is flirting.”

He lifted both eyebrows, not amused at all. “He stared at your chest.”

“It’s a free country, James,” you teased him, looking at him through your lashes.

Bucky leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table to prop himself. You were sure he was doing it on purpose. His jaw was clenched, eyes boring into yours for a few seconds before he dropped them to your cleavage too.

“You know what? We should leave,” he said suddenly. “It’s a nice night for taking a walk and you need to stretch.”

Wordlessly, you stored your laptop back into its case. He offered his hand for you to hold it. Complying once your coat was on, you felt him intertwine his fingers with yours.

As you walked toward the entrance, Bucky bumped into someone. “Goodbye, Benny, have a good night.”

Keeping yourself from rolling your eyes, you too wished the server a good night.

Bucky was full of shit, the night was cold and humid. The two of you walked a couple of blocks in silence until he tugged on your hand to make you halt your steps. He flagged down a cab, opening the door for you to get in first.

You did so, greeting the driver and giving him directions to get to your building. Bucky placed his hand on your thick thigh, reminding you of how he had done the same the night you met him at that bar but he didn’t say anything, he was very busy looking out of the window.

Traffic was a nightmare so you got bored. Taking your cellphone out, you lost time by scrolling down Twitter. Bucky’s hand squeezed your thigh, sliding up as he got closer.

Locking the device, you acknowledged him. “So much for stretching, huh.”

He huffed a laugh, leaning to kiss your cheek. As his lips dragged against your skin, he spoke, “oh, you’ll stretch. I promise.”

Turning your head to face him, you looked into his eyes. They were intensely on your face, you couldn’t place what it was hiding behind his gaze but it rooted deeply, making the ocean blue of his eyes appear steely.

Forgetting where you were, you pressed your lips to his. Bucky’s hand left your thigh to wrap his arm around you, skipping the chasteness of the other kisses you had shared and holding you as flush to his chest as the position you both were in allowed you.

You weren’t complaining. You ruined his perfectly combed hair as you threaded your fingers through it while kissing him passionately.

With his arm around your waist and fingers drumming against you, he anxiously waited for the elevator to stop at your floor. You were making small talk with your neighbor, sweetly answering their questions about your work, with your own hand on Bucky’s back.

You weren’t done locking the door from the inside when he was again all over you. Peeling off your coat, he quickly worked on undoing your blazer and shirt, finger fumbling as his mouth sucked on your neck.

Bucky buried his face in the exposed section of your breasts, pulling you closer with both arms in order to get rid of your pants. You extended a hand to take his sweater off but he tsked on your skin.

“Hands to yourself, doll,” he commanded, palms softly caressing your ass.

A whine escaped you, “Bucky, please.”

He lifted his face, “now I’m Bucky? Because earlier,” he spoke slowly, taunting you with his voice and touch as his hands now groped. “Earlier I was James. Remember, baby?”

“Your name is James,” you tried to reason with him, desperate to get him naked as soon as possible.

He hummed, “but you called the guy flirting with you by his nickname. I can’t let that one slide.”

Before you could even think about rolling your eyes, he nodded upward. “I’m going to give you the opportunity to decide if you want to take your lesson on the couch or the bed.”

“Bed,” you answered quickly. Damn him and the effect he had on you.

Bucky extended an arm to motion for you to lead the way. Kicking your shoes off, you followed his instructions. He was eager to give you the lesson, so much that he pushed you face down on the bed immediately after entering the bedroom.

Shifting your head to be able to breathe, you waited for him. You could feel him standing behind you, the harshness of his breathing echoing around the room. He pushed your legs open, reminding you, “don’t close them, you need to stretch.”

Fuck. You had an idea of what he had in mind and although you would enjoy it, you didn’t have the patience for it that day.

“I want you to count, okay? If you lose focus, we’ll start over again.”

“Oka—“ you yelped as a spank on your left asscheek interrupted you. “One?”

Bucky kept on going. For the second one, he changed the cheek he hit to your right one. The harshness increased too.

“Two,” you counted, trying to breathe in through your nose. It didn’t hurt, not yet, but you were sure the morning would be tough. However, what truly hurt was the fact that you just wanted him inside you.

By the fifth one, you were desperate to clench your thighs, worried about dripping all over the bed so early.

Bucky took you by the hips, kneeling between your legs. He leaned in, whispering in your ear, “I should’ve remembered you loved getting spanked, shouldn’t I?”

Wide-eyed, you craned your neck to look at his face. “I—“

He angled his face in order to kiss you, making you open your mouth so his tongue could explore it. “Shhh, I know you’ll learn the lesson.”

He slid your underwear to the side, groaning at how wet you were. You whined as his fingers ran up and down your slit. Smirking, he kissed your jaw and without warning introduced a finger into you.

It wasn’t enough but telling him would mean giving him more power to take even more time. You hadn’t thought he’d remember you.

“You want more, right, darling?”

“Yes.”

He gave it to you, surprisingly, fingering you with two fingers now at a quite rapid pace. Clenching around his fingers, you moaned.

Bucky sighed, “who is making you moan like that, baby?”

“You,” you whined. He plunged his fingers more deeply, encouraging you to moan his name. “Bucky — shit!” Your legs had started to shake, the sensation of his long fingers touching the perfect spot and the sound of your slick as his fingers moved in and out only made the room feel hotter.  
He withdrew his fingers mere seconds before you could cum.

“What the fuck?” you complained, failing to turn around because of his position between your legs.

“It’s a lesson, (Y/N).”

“I just want you to make me cum, Bucky,” you mirrored his mocking tone.

Bucky stood up. As his weight left the bed you rolled over to be on your back. You tilted your head, allowing yourself to enjoy the show he was unintentionally giving you while taking off his clothes.

Momentarily pressing your thighs together upon noticing the bulge in his tight boxers, you sat up to attempt reaching for him. Bucky stalked toward you, slowly pushing you back down onto the bed.

He gripped the sides of your thighs to part them. Hovering over you, he spoke lowly. “You want me to fuck you, doll?”

You nodded effusively.

“How can I be sure you don’t need the lesson anymore, mmmh?”

You cupped his cheeks, “what if I promise I won’t be too friendly with other guys when they flirt with me?”

Bucky feigned thinking about it. Covering your mouth with his, he slid one of his hands down to your clothed core and rubbed slow circles.

You pushed your hips up in search for more friction. Interrupting the kiss, you exasperatedly spoke, “just fuck me already, babe.”

Pulling on your bottom lip with his teeth, he smirked at you. “I’m gonna make you cum, baby, I promise.”

Bucky threw his boxers to the side, hissing as the cold air hit his hot cock. As he took your underwear off, he looked at you in expectancy of consent. Nodding your head, you shifted to a more comfortable position.

Teasingly, he rubbed the length of his cock against your labia. Your hips spasmed and although it had happened involuntarily, you copied the movement so he’d hurry up. Bucky chuckled, entering you slowly. Bottoming out, he clenched his eyes shut as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

You took the opportunity he was giving you to get used to his size to crane your neck in order to kiss his throat. Feeling him groan on your mouth, you sucked on his neck as he started moving inside you.

“God, I missed your pussy,” he groaned, propping himself with his forearms at each side of your head to give you easier access to his neck and chest.

Your pussy had missed him too, more than you had ever given it thought. You were extremely attracted to him, at every level, and honestly, he knew how to fuck you just right.

You moaned his name against his skin as his pace got quicker, only encouraging him to get rougher. Bucky shifted his weight onto his right side to grip your face with his left one.

“Tell me you’re mine.” It was a plead instead of a demand, his dilated eyes boring into yours in the most passionate gaze someone had focused on you. At any other moment, you would’ve felt moved and maybe a tiny bit flattered but you were too lost in the pleasure he was giving you.

Wrapping your arms under his armpits to place your hands on his back, you nodded for you weren’t able to speak due to how mushy your brain felt.

“I,” he thrust deeply, “didn’t” another thrust, “hear,” a harsh one that made the bed rock and prompted you to pierce his skin with your nails to hold yourself onto something, “you.”

God, you didn’t know how he could be able to speak right now. To make matters better for your pleasure and worse for your ability to speak, he let your face go and dragged his hand down your torso and toward your clit.

“‘M yours,” you squealed, allowing yourself to close your eyes as he rubbed your clit and pounded into you.

You were sure he could feel how close you were the same way you felt his cock pulsating against your walls. Clenching around him, you kissed him sloppily to keep yourself from being too loud.

He swallowed your moans the same way you swallowed his. “Come for me, doll,” he mumbled between kisses.

Bucky didn’t need to tell you twice, the edging from earlier and the pent up frustration of not having had sex in weeks made the tight knot in your stomach undo slowly although not gently.

You tiredly peppered kisses over his jaw and neck as he pumped a few more times. Bucky let out a strangled call of your name, spilling inside you with his eyes clenched shut and nose scrunched up.

Patting his back, you panted, “I need to pee.”

Bucky rolled off you, breathing heavily as he laid on his back. His cock twitched at the lack of warmth of your pussy while you tried not to make a mess as his come dropped down your legs.

By the time you were out of the bathroom, cleaned up and in search of some sleeping clothes, Bucky had already put his boxers back on.

Watching you get into a pair of panties, he told you, “I brought you a glass of water.”

Sliding a t-shirt on, you turned around. “Thank you.”

Bucky pouted playfully, “it’s not fair for you to wear a t-shirt.”

Shaking your head as you picked the glass up, you took a gulp of water. “I’d tell you to take it off then but I’m tired.”

He waited for you to put the glass down before grabbing you from your robust waist. Pulling you onto the bed, Bucky kissed your face multiple times, holding you close.

“Do you need a massage?”

You shook your head, “you didn’t hurt me, dummy. I’m just tired.”

“Good,” he sighed, loosening his grip around you to let you get as comfortable as needed. “You know I didn’t want to hurt you, right?”

Humming, you turned your body enough to be able to look at his face without hurting your neck as you laid on your side. “Just like you knew I would like it.”

“I would know more if you had called, though.”

“Does that matter?” you genuinely asked. “We’re dating now.”

Bucky’s fingers traced random patterns over your bare thigh. He stayed quiet for a moment. “It doesn’t matter as much anymore, but for me it does. You could be cuddling Benny right now if we weren’t dating, for example.”

“Are you really bringing up a barista I see almost daily right now?”

“He flirted with you knowing you were with your boyfriend! He saw us kissing, (y/n). Wouldn’t you be jealous if it had been the other way?”

You placed your hand on his cheek to leverage yourself in order to kiss him. Bucky kissed back, sliding the hand on your thigh upward toward your ass.

“I wouldn’t cheat on you, love,” you promised, lips still brushing his.

“I know.” Bucky rolled you onto your back and hovering over you, kissed you again.

“Baby,” you interrupted the kiss for a second, “I can’t take a second round right now.”

He hummed, kissing you again, and again, and again. “I just really enjoy kissing you. And that you’re still dating my dumb insecure ass.”

You confessed, trailing your fingers down his spine, “it was hot. But then again, everything you do is hot.”

“I’m trying to learn from you, Miss ‘I look hot while sleeping’.”

Not being able to help it, you giggled. “Good to know you think I’m hot.”

“The hottest,” he clarified.

You completely relaxed your body. Your head fully hit the pillow, palms moving to Bucky’s defined biceps. He laid his head on your chest, closing his eyes as your hands caressed his arms.

Waking up to an empty bed surprised you for the first time in years. You checked your phone in case Bucky had texted an explanation — there was nothing there. You found weird that your boyfriend had left while you slept.

Not wanting to think the worst, you decided to wait for him to call. Maybe he had an emergency, or maybe his phone died… you were determined to remain positive.

Taking your cellphone with you in case he decided to make contact, you walked directly toward the kitchen to make coffee.

A voice made you jump and drop your phone in the process, “I was about to wake you up.”

“For fuck’s sake, James!” you squeaked, bending over to pick up the device and asses the damage.

He tried not to laugh but ultimately failed when a third presence cackled up. Recognizing said laugh, you put the cellphone away.

“Hi, mom! I didn’t know you were here.” You said the second sentence while glaring at your boyfriend.

Bucky immediately defended himself, “you said you were tired.”

You didn’t know what was worse, if he had met your mom before you introduced them or the fact that he had basically said in front of her that he had fucked you so good he tired you out.

Either way, everyone was happy. You finally were dating someone which was what your mom had wanted, your boyfriend was great and a dream come true, and Bucky now felt more sure about your relationship. Also, the sex was great and after your mom left you would probably spend the entire day making out and so much more.


End file.
